msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: February 15th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting on February 15th, 34 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: I now call this meeting of the senate to order. We now start with a recap of last week’s events. Kira, please recap what you have been told you. Kira Frostheart: Greetings everyone. I'm Kira Frostheart, and before I read the report Mr. Alexander gave me, I'd like to welcome all new members to our glorious order. Now... After battle report: 48; Demon Hunter Enagement, Mage Commander Alexander reporting. It reads: Following report details full actions and casualties that took place during engagement: First point of order; Initial scrying narrowed down target location to Eastern Feralas. We established a portal nexus with Battlemage Rosenthal and moved ahead to do initial recon upon which I was reinforced by the Magus Senate personnel. Second point of order: Upon reinforcement group arrival, moved to confront hunter, but found selves ambushed by the hunter. Beauwitt and Aya suffered injuries. Extents of injuries are to be determined. Third Point of Order: Upon repulsion of the hunter, dialogue engaged. Of note, Chancellor Halliwell and Councillor Emerson made specific points. Would like to note Councillor Emerson's reading of law violations mid-combat.. um... inappropriate time. Zanbor Emerson: It is never inappropriate to get some paperwork done. Verus Baelheit: That may be what the bureaucracy teaches you, but in a hazardous situation, the timing could be better. Let's dedicate our attention next to the protection of our colleagues so efforts aren’t diverted in needing to protect yourself. Kira Frostheart: Fourth point of order: Demon hunter has been contained and presently in the Violet Hold in custody of the Violet Eye awaiting trial which is to happen next week on the eighteenth. Mr. Alexander also notes, Personal recommendation: Execution. This was officially signed by the Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander, Battle Mage Corp. In other words, we have successfully contained the Hunter, however our book that was stolen from us has not been retrieved. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, Dismissed. Verus Baelheit: I'd like to call on Mrs. Khalarest. Damon Halliwell: Very well. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. Shyre Khalarest: What can I do for you Archmage? Verus Baelheit: Mrs. Khalarest, You attended this Demon Hunter's interrogation, didn't you? Shyre Khalarest: That is correct. Verus Baelheit: Can you inform us of the results? Shyre Khalarest: Absolutely. Also in attendance was Lord DeVin, as well as Beauwitt, who has been appointed as the Demon Hunter's defense in his upcoming trial. After some deliberation with the hunter, we were able to come to an agreement. The hunter will assist us in retrieving our tome and defeating the demon. For now, we have his glaives, and a tracking rune has been placed upon him to ensure he does not disappear on us. After his assistance, he will stand trial for his crimes. Verus Baelheit: Though there is a Trial set for this Monday? Shyre Khalarest: It would seem so. Verus Baelheit: Very well. That's all for now, Mrs. Khalarest. You are Dismissed. Damon Halliwell: Well now we shall move on to coming events. Councillor Zanbor. Zanbor Emerson: The Demon Hunter's trial is set for this Monday. The Honorable Lord Baldrec Ashcroft will be presiding. Those who have had any contact with him are asked to attend as you may be called as witnesses. Thank you. Verus Baelheit: In Light of these events regarding this Trial and the urgency required in reacquiring the Alchemist's Tome, My Monthly class on Enigmatic Creatures will likely be rescheduled. Perhaps to sometime next week. Should you require information on Golems, feel free to consult me at any time. Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: And now I will speak on intel I have been given. I have received a large amount of intel about a very Dangerous Demonic Artifact that was believed to have been forgotten and buried in Felwood. I personally will be leading a team to collect this artifact and ensure that no one can find and use to harm this world again like in Felwood. All those wishing to aid in the search are welcomed to come with me this Wednesday. Verus. Verus Baelheit: Do you have any further information on the nature of this Artifact? Purpose, function, appearance? Knowledge is power, my friend. Damon Halliwell: The Intel says it was once used to magnify the powers of the Skull of Gul’dan so it could better spread. As for shape or look I am unsure at this time. I hope I can count on your aid for this search. I now open the floor to all members, if you wish to speak raise a staff or hand. Okay, we move on to promotions. Councillor Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Mister Ralph Eastmund. Approach. Ralph Eastmund: Yes? Verus Baelheit: For your loyalty to the Kirin Tor and the progress you've shown as a Mage, this Council sees fit to bestow you the rank of Colleague of this Senate. Congratulations, sir. Ralph Eastmund: Thank you, it has been an honor, sir. Verus Baelheit: Mister Beauwitt Fairthorne. Please step forward. Mister Fairthorne, The dedication you have shown to this Senate is rivaled only by your advancement as a Magi. Henceforth, you shall be known as a full Colleague of this Senate. With all the Rights and responsibilities that rank entails. Congratulations. Beauwitt Fairthorne: Thank you, Councilor. 'Tis been a pleasure serving amongst you all. Verus Baelheit: May you continue to serve with distinction. Dismissed. Mister Matiff Durthan. Please step forward. Mister Durthan. For your services rendered unto the Kirin Tor and nation of Dalaran, and loyalty shown to this Senate, You are hereby raised to the Rank of Colleague. Matiff Durthan: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed. Mister Vintagius Blushvine. Please step forward. Vintagius Blushvine: At your pleasure, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: '''Your dedication and personal advancement as a Mage and Colleague have not gone unnoticed. I have no reservations whatsoever in granting you promotion to Senator of the Kirin Tor. May you serve with Honor. '''Vintagius Blushvine: I will endeavor to fulfill my obligations to the Senate and Art all the more. Damon Halliwell: While he is unable to make it here tonight I am also promoting Eye member Gehlnarine to the rank of Senior Magus. Verus Baelheit: That concludes promotions for tonight. Damon Halliwell: With that I call this meeting to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Minutes